


Docked in tempestuous bays

by tombtowomb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes in Panties, Come aboard the stucky train and lets suffer together, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stayed up until 5am for this, Idiots in Love, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, This is totally Self-Indulgent™, Top Steve Rogers, i regret all my life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombtowomb/pseuds/tombtowomb
Summary: Steve comes back home from a hard day working in a nearby deli and plans on spending his night sketching the love of his life, but the sight that meets him there throws his plan out of the window.His brain promptly shuts down but Bucky is determined in getting what he wants.





	Docked in tempestuous bays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. ^-^  
> I've written this for two main reasons: firstly, it's the second anniversary of my account on this site and I wanted to do something _nice_ (and somehow ended up writing 3k of porn), secondly, I saw a post on tumblr that I can't find anymore, sadly, but I did a [screenshot](https://ibb.co/iLc5Yc) for my friend (who was really grateful to Sebastian Stan for existing, which _same _), and -an embarassing google search later (seriously, I hope no one looks at my search history, damn), I found _ _________[THIS](https://78.media.tumblr.com/24c46bfaed55851e7327976f0ddd26e2/tumblr_inline_ns9qeqdHRV1rw69mq_500.gif) and it melted my mind and though I'm a bottom!Steve kinda girl, I searched for fanfic because I had a mighty need, indeed (stupid sexy Sebastian). Unfortunately, there are only eight fics where Bucky wears panties (shame on you, fandom, SHAME ON YOU AND YOUR COW) and I just had to fix that, y'know.  
>  The title is from "Too Much to Ask" by Arctic Monkeys, a song with which I've been obsessed for months on end because it's crazily good.  
> Anyway, pls don't hate me, English isn't my first language, I'm actually Italian, so don't judge me if I can't write.  
> Enjoy this filthy filthy porn (which is the first I've ever published, so if it's weird tell me and I'll improve).  
> 

Steve can't believe what he finds in his bed after a hard day at work.

He  _can't_  physically react to the sight that greets him there because his brain gets fried in less than a millisecond. He's pretty sure smoke is filtering out of his ears.

Bucky sleepily shifts when he hears him and that's a slight change in posture that makes the view even better.

"Steve?" he moans with his eyes half closed and Steve is clinically dead for four whole seconds.

" _God_ , Buck" he stutters when his heart starts beating again and it's so loud it's incredible that he can still hear anything at all.

Bucky smirks and weakly hugs a pillow, laying on his stomach and pushing his hips up a little to give him a good eyeful of his bottom.

"Enjoying the surprise?" he slurs, batting his eyelashes in a way that was supposed to be coy and sexy but is just adorable. Like a kitten that has just woken up.

That doesn't make Steve want him squirming and rocking in his lap any less.

 _Shit_.

"I- uh" he says.

"Eloquent, Stevie, as usual" Bucky teases him, wriggling his hips, the edges of  _those damn panties_  riding up a little bit.

Steve drops his bag of art supplies on the floor and shimmies out of his jacket in record time.

His eyes can't leave Bucky's body. His thick powerful thighs, littered with dark moles, the planes of his back leading down to his round bottom, clad only in black seethrough panties.

"You're finally getting on the program, Stevie boy" Bucky says, watching him with hunger in his eyes.

Steve whimpers and his fingers tremble on his shirt, making him unable to unbotton it for a moment.

Bucky rests his head on his arm, fingers tangling in his hair, while he tucks his other hand under his cheek and shifts his legs apart a little.

Steve drinks him in, helpless.

"I've been waiting for  _hours_  for you to come back home, baby" Bucky reprimands him with a pout, "And you always take extra time at the deli even when you say you won't, so now you'll have to make it up to me".

"Yeah, sweetheart, whatever you want" Steve says, breathless and motionless.

Bucky flexes his thigh a little, biting his bottom lip.

"You mean that?" he says with a fake innocent mask on.

" _Yeah, Buck_ " Steve whines low in his throat, unbottoning his cuffs, otherwise his shirt won't come off.

Bucky gives him a smirk and extends a hand in his direction.

"Come here, then" he whispers with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Steve almost tears his shirt when he's taking it off and flinging it on a random chair.

He reaches the bed in two large steps and kneels on the edge.

"Turn around, Buck, let me see you" he begs, blushing with shame at how greedy he sounds but Bucky revels in it, pleased. He also looks so smug at knowing how strongly this is affecting him.

Steve wants to wipe the smugness from his face but Bucky turns around, reaching with his arms behind his head and arching his back a little and Steve's minds blanks with a white buzzing noise.

Steve curses.

The front of the panties is black and tight but not transparent as its back and that makes him so frustrated he growls.

"What is it, babydoll?" Bucky asks, licking his lips with clear intent.

His eyes are dark and hooded and he looks so good that it's almost intoxicating and Steve shakes his head a little, trying to not get too distracted.

"Where did you even  _find_  these?" he asks, reaching with his small hands but retreating them right away.

Bucky just shrugs, grinning.

"Touch if you wanna, pal, no need to be shy" he teases.

Steve glares at him.

He closes his hands around Bucky's ankles and tugs him until he's spread out just the way he wants and he knows Bucky could easily break his weak hold but doesn't because he  _likes_  being manhandled around.

He lets his hands wander slowly up his calfs and stops at his parted knees, stroking lightly.

"I want you to shut up, that's what I want" he says with a frown.

Bucky chuckles but doesn't add anything.

Steve settles his own small frame in between Bucky's legs, his mind quickly going over what he wants to do to him.

He leads a hand on the back of his left thigh, digging his nails lightly, not enough to hurt but forceful enough that Bucky gasps. He soothes the half moons he left with a stroke of his thumb.

He lifts his thigh a little and starts leaving kisses on the skin there, already heated all over.

He lets his tongue trace a path, following Bucky's moles up to the edges of the black panties. His breath comes out in short puffs against the fabric and his whole body tingles from how much he wants to  _own_  and  _take_.

He reigns it in, swallows it down until it pools in his belly.

He leaves a trembling kiss on his thigh, half of it lands on skin and the other half on the panties.

Bucky fidgets above him and Steve smirks.  
He nudges his nose where he kissed, teasingly.

"Buck" he breathes against him, "I've got so many plans for you".

"Yeah, Stevie? Promise?" Bucky says, cocky and sure. The front of the panties are straining against his growing bulge and Steve smiles at the sight.

He sneaks his index fingers under the fabric and touches him light as a feather on the joint where his groin meets the top of his leg.

"Of course, jerk, that's a promise" he growls and Bucky doesn't look as sure as before.

"God, so much viciousness in such a small fella" he groans with a frown and Steve lifts his head to bite his hip before tonguing at the hair leading south. He mouths at his dick through the panties and the fabric's texture is nice against his lips.

Bucky thrusts against him, surprised at the wet feeling of his tongue pressing on him.

Steve smirks and closes his lips over the head, sucking through the lace.

Bucky tilts his hips up, breathing fast and erratic, but Steve moves his mouth away and starts stroking the taut skin of his abs in comfort.

"You've let yourself go a little, lately, uh?" he teases poking at his lower belly with his free hand.

"Shut up, Steve" Bucky mumbles, sulking.  
He places his right hand on the back of Steve's neck and pinches him.

Steve swats him and climbs up his body to kiss him on his chin, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and his eyelids at last. But when he starts going back down, Bucky grabs him by his bony shoulders and kisses him on the lips with a sharp intake of breath, wrapping his legs around his still clothed hips.

Steve actually falls onto his chest, shivering and pale skin rubbing against hot and reddened one.

Bucky opens his mouth avidly and slips his tongue over the seams of Steve's mouth. He palms the small of his back, carefully applying pressure on his spine and Steve moans.

They start to move against each other, oh so slow and sweet, and Steve's brain goes in override again.

"Bucky" he moans against his mouth. He fists his hand in his dark hair and tugs sharply, knowing Bucky likes it when he's a little rough.

Steve sucks his tongue into his mouth, sliding his hand over his lover's sides, finally reaching the panties and grasping the fabric tight.

"You'll drive me insane one of these days" he groans against his lips, thrusting his hips against his, "You and your fuckin' ideas".

Bucky moans and throws his head against the pillow.

"I mean, what were you even thinkin' about, Bucky, buyin' fucking panties?" he asks him breathlessly, "Let me guess... You were thinkin' about how sweet I'd fuck you with them on? How just the sight would make me rock hard and wanting to bend you over and take you?".

Bucky whimpers and nods.

"Shit, Stevie, please, just- please".

Steve raises himself up, mourning the loss of contact but with a mission to fulfill. He kneels on the bed and steals a glance at how good Bucky looks like this, flustered and all red in the face, big hands grasping the sheets, thick thighs spread and the outline of his hard cock well visible, a wet patch staining the underwear.

"On your stomach, now" he says, voice impossibly deep.

Bucky scrumbles to oblige, hugging his pillow with one arm and pushing his ass up in the air.

Steve tuts and manhandles him again, making him lay flush against the bed.

He trails his fingers up and down his flanks and then finally indulges in what he wanted to do all along. He slips his right hand under the seethrough panties and gives a good squeeze.

Bucky groans low in the back of his throat and grinds against the mattress.

"You look so good like this, sweetheart" Steve says, entranced by the view of his hand moving under the transparent lace. The man in front of him positively keens at the praise and his whines gets even louder at what he says next.

"You're so gorgeous and... to think you did this only for me, oh baby, I'm gonna give you a reward  _so sweet_  you'll cry because of it" he says in a sultry voice, reaching for his own pants with his free hand. He sneaks his hand inside to tug at himself, seeking an ounce of relief before he's too busy to. He thrusts in his own hand twice, breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Bucky stutters, throwing a look behind himself and then promptly shutting up at the sight of Steve jerking himself. His tongue pokes out to wet his lips and his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

Steve frowns and brings his right hand up only to smack his ass hard, making him jump and inhale sharply.

"Show a little respect, jerk. I'm trying to show you how grateful I am" he says, slapping him again and squeezing his own cock at the same time.

"I'm sorry, just,  _please_ " Bucky moans, clenching his hands in the sheets and shutting his eyes tight.

Steve smirks and reaches for the tin of jelly in their nightstand drawer.

He slicks his fingers up and slips his hand under the panties again, teasing his crack with light touches.

Bucky squirms.

"God, Bucky, you're  _so_  desperate for it. So desperate for me, uh?"

His partner moans a weak yes back at him and he deems it enough.

He slips his finger in up until the first knuckle, slow and careful because it's not often that Bucky offers himself like this. He'd usually be the one doing the fucking, but he proclaimed a couple of times that he'd spread his legs and play the part of the needy one on special occasions, trying to dissimulate how much he likes it, ashamed of it.

Steve just wanted to make him feel good and loved whenever he could and he thinks it worked somewhere along the line, because Bucky is groaning and rocking on his finger, looking like he is having the time of his life in a pair of lacey panties.

And Christ, that sight makes Steve's cock twitch in his slacks.

"These panties are the best idea you ever had, Bucky" he says, bending over to kiss his nape and balancing himself with an hand on the mattress.

_"Obviously"_

"Don't sound so smug about it" Steve reprimands, raking his teeth against the shell of an ear. He thrusts his finger deeper and Bucky swears under his breath.

"You think you're so clever but you're just a smartass and a jerk who needs to be put back in his place" he growls in his ear.

"Oh, you think? Why don't you try?" Bucky says, challenging and arrogant.

Steve pushes another finger in and that act falls apart.  
" _Fuck_ " Bucky whines, needy, his chest heaving.

Steve scissors his two fingers, stretching him open in a deliciously slow way.

"Not such a smartass right now, with two fingers up your ass, uh, Buck?" Steve teases, leaving an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder.

"Shuddup,  _punk_ " he moans, starting to fuck himself back on his hand in wild fast motions, and Steve is drunk on it, drunk on the tight heat surrounding his fingers, on the drag of the lace on his wrist.

"Apparently I was wrong" Steve says with a laugh, "Lets make it three fingers, then".

But he doesn't breach him further right away, still careful in his ministrations.

Steve limits himself to just loving the way that Bucky is panting in his pillow, with his face red and his body taut with pleasure.

He lowers himself down said body, kissing the vast expanse of heated skin and smooth planes Bucky's body is made of, indulging in his fixation with his dark moles.

They're supposed to be imperfections, to look just wrong, but Steve loves them dearly anyway, strokes the skin there, smoothes them out, kisses them and bites till it's all wet and red.

Bucky grinds against him, ruts against the mattress, his body confused about which stimulation he's supposed to chase.

Steve gives in and slides another finger past the ring of muscles.

"Christ, Stevie, yes"

Steve smirks against his back, pats his hip and kisses him wherever he can reach.

"How about we start getting you out of those panties, uh?" he whispers, a croak in his voice showing just how aroused he is. The answer is  _so much_.

Bucky nods almost aggressively, a wild glint in his grey eyes that makes Steve feel wild too.

"I want you, pal, come on, please" Bucky begs so nicely and Steve could never say no to him like this.

He lets his finger slip out of him (Bucky whines at the empty feeling) and reaches for the tin again, then he's slicking himself up real nice, his hand bringing sweet relief for his neglected dick.

Bucky rolls on his back clumsily, in over his mind, and watches him raptly, so Steve puts on a show for him, after having crawled out of his slacks and underwear and thrown them on the floor.

He feels quite stupid, but Bucky enjoys his exaggerated moans, the way his hand looks around his cock when he twistes his wrist around the head, the slick he rubbed on making it slippery and nice. He knows he might not look much to anyone else with his bony elbows and his hips jutting out so sharply, but the way Bucky drinks him in makes him feel sorta powerful.

Steve drags his teeth across his bottom lip, a blush creeping over his face.

Bucky reaches out for him, small needy noises rising up to his mouth, and Steve pants, his hips fucking up in his hand, which Bucky covers with his own.

"Fuck, Stevie, I want you" Bucky groans, stroking his dick faster than he was, his other hand pushing his panties down, halfway his thighs, while his own erection slaps against his belly, finally free.

Steve cries out at that, intense arousal almost making him have a blackout.

Bucky opens his legs as far as he can, then brings both his hands on Steve's hips, tugging him in between the vee of his thick thighs. Steve splays his delicate slim fingers over one, almost covering its whole front, while he holds himself, shaking because of the knowledge of what they're about to do.

"Come on, Stevie" Bucky says, with a begging tilt to his voice. He pushes his hips off the bed, panting.

Steve settles better where he is, squeezing the base of his cock to calm himself, before guiding the tip inside. He swallows roughly, already on edge, and he has to close his eyes and breathes through it steadily. He gains an inch before he has to stop again and he doesn't know how Bucky is doing so far, so he forces his eyes open and looks at him.

The bliss on his face is almost too much to take for Steve, who moans loudly and thrusts forward on instinct, without actually meaning to.

Bucky's mouth drops open in an expression of unmistakable pleasure and Steve can't help himself and slips his tongue inside.

Bucky kisses him back, enthusiastic, and rocks back against him, making his cock slide deeper inside.

Steve grabs Bucky's hips and thrusts all the way in, happily moaning at the feeling of all that tight heat enclosing him.

He wraps an arm around his waist, lifting him a little and the angle changes, making him hit that sweet spot inside Bucky, who's a panting mess, his hands flying over Steve's shoulders, grasping and stroking.

"Good Lord" he says, clenching down on him, "Jesus Roosevelt Christ".

Steve fucks him faster, the sounds of skin hitting skin filling his ears like the sweetest melody.

He drops his head along the curve of Bucky's neck, panting and moaning and wild.

"Buck" he cries out, "Buck, you feel so good, oh fuck, sweetheart, I'm gonna make you feel it all through next week".

Bucky wraps his legs around him, high around his waist, clenching his thighs around him, knowing that it always makes Steve lose it and indeed it does, because he's biting down on his collarbone and grinding harder into him.

"Come on, doll, right there, yeah" Bucky moans back at him, unfettered and feeling so full, "You're taking such good care of me".

Steve wraps a hand around Bucky's large cock, which has been standing red and hard between them for a while now, leaking at the tip.

He strokes him in time with his thrusts, trying to make him come soon because Steve certainly isn't going to last any longer at the pace they're going.

He fucks up inside him in a way that makes Bucky's toes curl and paired up with his hand on him it's a powerful combination and before long, with a clever thrust of his cock inside him, Bucky comes in long stripes on his own chest, a stretched out moan being ripped out of him as his orgasm shakes through him.

Steve's hips snap once, twice, and then he follows him, their pleasure overlapping.

His dick twitches inside Bucky and he comes, comes, _comes_ , for what feels like centuries.

He's probably digging his fingers too hard, there are going to be bruises on Bucky's hips and he can't wait for them to bloom on his skin, purple and violent-looking, so that he can trace them with his tongue.

Steve collapses on top of Buck, who hugs him weakly, kissing his sweaty forehead.

He couldn't care less about the mess of jizz and sweat and slick between them and he lazily kisses his cheek, not moving.

"'m a genius, righ', Stevie?" Bucky slurs tiredly with a satisfied smile on his face and Steve nods.

"You're a modern Leonardo" he answers almost seriously, and his eyes fall back on the panties, which are all rumpled and askew across Bucky's thighs.

He hums and pokes a finger at them and suddenly an idea hits him and he's up on his elbow, softening dick slipping out of Bucky.

He grabs the panties and slides them off his legs, before turning them around and putting them back on, the trasparent lace now covering the front of Bucky's crotch.

"Perfect" he says with a satisfied little smirk and Bucky rolls his eyes at him before hauling him back in his arms.

"Such a little punk" he murmurs with a yawn and Steve tucks himself against his left side and ignores his comment, too happy to care.

"We're doing that again tomorrow" Bucky says slowly, his eyes closing and his chest already rising and falling regularly.

"We're doing that again _every_ day of our lives, jerk" Steve laughs.

They trade a lazy kiss with too much tongue, but neither of them complains.

"C'mon, punk, I gotta be early at the docks tomorrow, sleep" Bucky says, tightening his arms around his small body.

Steve hums in agreement and they fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or i dunno, just leave if you feel more comfortable that way.  
> Thanks for reading, I love all of you (but I love Sebastian's butt more, don't judge me), bye.


End file.
